Por favor olvídame
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: A veces, Yuri Plisetsky, o Yurio, sufrieron una gran cantidad de historia dolorosa. Este es uno de ellos. Disfrútalo amigo (Sorry for bad Spanish).


Yo había estado con usted, y podría reclamar, usted también tenía ese sentimiento también.

Porque, yo estaba en Japón, viendo la flor de cerezo y pasó tiempo para pensar por un tiempo ...

"Vkusno!"

En Rusia, flor de cerezo no es muy popular. Las personas cruzaron en su mayoría sobre el pequeño jardín japonés en Moscú. Rusia es enorme, pero la falta de belleza flor. Japón es pequeño, pero demasiada flor de cerezo. ¡Lo qué enorme diferencia!

A los rusos les encanta escuchar canciones eslavas, orgullosos de nuestro Ejército Rojo y del poderoso Imperio Ruso. Los japoneses, en cambio, creen en la libertad del aire, clavar con ella y escuchar canciones folclóricas japonesas.

Incluso culturalmente somos diferentes. Soy un ruso. Eres un japonés. Japón y Rusia son totalmente dos países diferentes. Un país de Europa, el cristianismo ortodoxo, eslavos, enorme, con un típico invierno ruso, valiente y heroico pasado humana; Un país mezclado entre tradicional y moderno, mantener las creencias de las regiones locales, trabajar duro y nunca se rinden. Escucho la música rusa y una figura patinador. Usted es un joven pero siempre estudiar y ayudar.

Su nombre es **Haru Miura**. Ella es de Namimori. ¿Yo? **Yuri Plisetsky** , de Moscú, Rusia. Esto es especial sin embargo.

Esta es mi historia, la historia de Yuri Plisetsky!

* * *

Estábamos en Kyoto. Una hermosa ciudad. Los japoneses son respetuosos con Kyoto y tienden a verla como una capital cultural de Japón. Me recuerda a San Petersburgo, la capital cultural de Rusia. Extrañas, las diferencias de idioma, la cultura, pero muchos de similitudes. Haru llevaba un kimono de color púrpura claro, llevaba mi propio traje deportivo con la palabra "Rusia" en el frente. Todo el mundo pensaba que yo era de Rusia. Pero cierto.

Mi abuelo, Nikolai Plisetsky, siempre habla de Kioto cuando era niño. Lo sabía claro.

" _Kioto es muy diferente. Al igual que nuestro San Petersburgo. Muchos de los viejos templos, y la gente es muy religiosa._ "

En realidad, siento que los japoneses son aún más religiosos que los rusos.

Vladislav Tsirin, mi vecino, un ex veterano de las guerras chechenas, también llegó a Kyoto una vez. Más tarde, se puso tantas suertes: su salud sanó, vecinos públicas él e incluso un ex francotirador checheno, Muhamed Mustafayev, su rival antes, también vino a él y jugó con respeto. No sólo me sorprendió, porque Muhamed fue mencionado por él muchas veces en sus viejas historias populares de los poderosos rusos.

Vine a Kyoto y sabía, Haru estaba orando por algo. He intentado por mi mejor japonés:

"¡Kon'nichiwa, Haru-san!"

"Privet, Yuri-kun!"

Ella respondió en ruso. Guau. Esto fue lo que no podía negar. Totalmente impresionante. En Japón, la gente no sabe mucho ruso, y por lo tanto no muchos rusos saben japonés. Haru es especial.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Haru?"

"Justo alrededor de un templo sintoísta, Yuri-kun!"

"Lo que un momento inesperado ... jajaja. En serio, para hablar es duro. Feo que un ruso como yo no sabe nada más sobre Japón, excepto el anime y el manga."

"No te sientas demasiado frustrado, cuando estuve allí, no hay problema!"

Haru me ayudó a clavar mis pies. Tengo buenas relaciones con palo de golf Otabek, ridícula con Viktor y Yuuri K., pero con Haru, ella era la mejor chica que he conocido. Yo estaba muy contento con eso.

Soy un cristiano ortodoxo, ruso típico. Ella es una chica sintoísta. En Japón, hay muchas chicas en el templo, que las llamaron la doncella del santuario, o Miko en japonés.

Ella me da una sensación más cercana a Kyoto.

Cruzé a través de, quiero publicar algunas fotos, pero Haru me advirtió: "no lo publicar, fantasma podría venir a cazar." Me di por vencido. Totalmente, pude tomar algunas fotos alrededor de un lugar no frecuentado. Hombre, mi abuelo no debe estar equivocado, los japoneses son muy aficionados a su propia creencia. A diferencia de los rusos.

Soy un chico ruso. Patinar en el hielo en calma y en paz. Pero cuando todavía estaba allí, no sabía dónde conseguir mis tonos. Etc. Ella me hizo un poco diferente por un tiempo.

Ella un periódico y escribía. Por supuesto, leí un poco de japonés, pero ella sonrió delante de mí, y me dijo: "Ponlo, escribe algo que sabes."

"¡Sé que sé!" Sonreí. Pero en realidad dentro de mí ... Sabía más ... sólo ...

* * *

La conocí antes en Tokio, cuando estaba discutiendo con Otabek Altin sobre alguna ridícula perpetración en el Gran Premio. Ella me sonrió, lentamente:

"¿Estás bien?"

Yo estaba deprimido debido a Altin, mi hermano mayor, no le importaba una sola palabra mía. Yo respetaba a Altin, pero no a esos momentos. La sonrisa de Haru me hizo pensar mucho, así que creí que me había cambiado. Pregunté de nuevo:

"¿Qué quieres ?, quiero saber primero."

"¿Eres ruso?"

"Sí, el hijo de Moscú. Soy de Rusia, por lo que?"

Hace 4 meses, bajo el frío, la conocí en un rincón de Shibuya, el distrito más poblado de Japón. La vi acercarse a mí, así que cambié a japonés, a pesar de mi japonés esos días estaban en un error de lío.

"¿Qué quieres de mí, ¿eh?"

"Creo que ... usted es una persona diferente. Hey, ¿quieres comer sushi con?"

"¿Eh? No lo creo ..."

"¡Vamos, Hahi!"

Ella me agarró las manos y rápidamente me sacó de Shibuya. Luego, me llevó a un típico restaurante japonés, donde yo y Haru disfrutamos de sushi juntos. Era el tiempo empecé a entenderla. Ella es de Namimori, una pequeña ciudad fuera de Tokio. Me sentí raro. Ella fue nominada muchas veces para la prueba olímpica, pero ella se negó a centrarse en estudiar en la escuela. Ella debe ser muy buena. ¿Yo? Normal, aún más controvertido, especialmente con mi maestra Anita.

Después de la cena, le pregunté:

"¿Cómo es Namimori, Haru?"

"Pequeño, pero agradable, donde siempre disfrutamos de una vida lenta pero normal, a diferencia de Rusia, ya que mi padre siempre habla de la literatura rusa".

"¿Qué opinas sobre la literatura rusa?"

"No mucho. No tengo ningún sabor en absoluto."

"Ni siquiera conozco un poco de literatura japonesa, aprendí japonés, pero me gusta la literatura japonesa".

"Oh, somos muy similares, ¿verdad?"

"Aja! En Namimori, que comparten la misma con usted?"

"Uhhmmm, no está claro, en realidad no conozco a nadie excepto a mí mismo, siento que soy un ratón de biblioteca sin nadie".

"Bueno, ... puedo ayudar! Únete a mí?"

Mi primera razón es tan absurda. Realmente cierto. Lo acepto. Pero, ¿quién sabía que era el momento encontré mi primer lugar. Totalmente especial. Me hizo extraño, pero también ... interesante.

Conocí al padre de Haru al día siguiente. Dijo que sería muy feliz porque yo era especial y que esperaba que pudiéramos estar juntos. Sonreí y viví con ella. 3 meses con Haru ...

Sentado con Haru Miura, también compartí un montón de momentos maravillosos ...

...

...

...

Cuando conocí a sus amigos, ella me habló de ellos. Uno de ellos estaba en mi lista negra: Hayato Gokudera. Lo llamé "baka" - "idiota". Otro chico que conocí, es Tsunayoshi, pero fingió llamarlo "Tsuna" y me instó a hacer lo mismo. Ella tiene otros dos amigos, Chrome y Kyoko. Sentí que ella siempre tuvo cuidado y abrió los ojos.

Esto fue lo primero. Había más otros ...

...

...

...

Hubo un tiempo que seguí detrás de ella. Ella me hizo especial. Cuando estábamos viendo la flor de cerezo juntos, así que adivinar? Yas ...

...

Esos días, estaba en choque con Kyoya Hibari. Casi uso mi habilidad, pero Haru evitó y dijo que era "peor". Fue en un momento muy sensible, no hay necesidad de enojado. Allí, yo - un ruso - casi hice violencia. Pero agradeció a Haru, me senté en el lugar. Era el más recordado. Me sentí Haru era tan especial para mí a través de ...

...

...

...

A veces, hablando en serio, no tenía sentimientos de romance. Cada vez que tuve un momento de alegría, acabo de poner mis patines, vine a la pista de hielo y practiqué. Practiqué sólo para mejorar mi potencia y mi resistencia. Podría ser debido al Gran Premio, a través de. Tengo dos las vidas: uno pertenecen al hielo patinaje artístico; Por la noche me convierto en una persona diferente, podría ser de mi sangre Plisetsky.

Haru rara vez se preocupaba en él, hasta que un día, cuando yo estaba patinando en la pista. Vi a Haru. Ella me siguió en secreto al principio.

"¡Yuri, continúa, sigue luchando!"

"Haru ?!" ¿Qué ... por favor deja de seguirme, tan embarazoso. "

Uh ...

Me fui. Muchas veces, me encontré normal. Hasta ...

...

...

"¡Haru está muy enfermo! ¡Como ser hackeado por el virus!"

Haru estaba muy enfermo! Ella no estaba despertando por un día. Debe ser por alguna razón. Tsuna lo sabía y atacaría para salvarla. Miré y pregunté:

"¿Sabe usted cómo curarla?"

"¡Yuri, siéntate! Vamos a darles caza!"

Se fueron, sin mí. Me senté. De repente, me acordé de esto: el origami! 1000 grúas de papel. Tomé más de 2 horas para trabajar y me sentí cansado. Después de eso, busqué en un templo cercano. Por desgracia, maldita sea, conocí a un yokai. ¡Pero no hay problema! Soy un luchador por lo que mis habilidades no son nada a un debate sobre, simplemente no me gusta contar.

Lo maté, un yokai que siempre toma las almas de los demás por mis manos de tigre. Debido a esto, podría venir a orar por Haru. Esos días antes, Kyoko casi murió con la misma razón, sólo curado con Tsuna allí. Este pequeño templo pone detrás de un templo local. Después de eso, me fui, llevando una Biblia griega y leí.

Pero cuando regresé, Haru se despertó en la noche, después de un día. Me maldijeron por haberla abandonado. Me quedé en silencio, bebí todo. Al ser un ruso, no podía explicar nada a ellos. Tendían a pensar que sólo el japonés podía entender, no para un ruso. ¿Puede ser?

Haru acaba de abrazar a Tsuna. Sentí algo de eso ...

...

...

...

Continué en silencio. Bebí todos los dolores dentro. Sólo pensé sobre la predicación de los Padres, especialmente el Padre Piotr, cuando tenía 7 años.

"A veces, los dolores hacen a la gente más honorable."

Tengo mi propia creencia.

...

...

...

Seguí siguiendo a Haru. Más tarde, descubrí que, ella estaba más cerca de Tsuna que nadie. Maldición, porque me encontré enamorada de ella. Yo quería decirle: "Te amo". Pero yo no podía. Porque de vez en cuando, sentía que era demasiado tarde.

¡Quería que se muriera! Pero, ella tenía otra persona! Tsuna! Tsuna Sawada era su sueño persona, no yo. ¡Soy un forastero! ¿No puedo cambiarlo más?

Entonces ...

...

...

...

Desesperado e inútil, por lo tanto, siendo un ruso, me sentía duro. Sólo miré atrás. Todavía practicaba patinaje sobre hielo. Pero esta vez, se perdió una voz antes. Si no quería contarlo, entonces ... cuando practicaba el patinaje sobre hielo, estaba allí. Después de la primera vez, ella siempre venía a animarme. Pero ahora, con Tsuna, ella ya me abandona. No me importaba.

Pero mi corazón había empezado a romperse ...

...

...

...

En mi último día, cogí a Haru, después de que Kyoko, Chrome, Tsuna, Kyoya, Gokudera y Yamamoto no estuvieran allí. Yo – Yuri Plisetsky – miró directo a los ojos de Haru como acero. Llevaba un kimono amarillo, guardaba mi abrigo ruso. Este es mi nación, mi orgullo nacional para ser un ruso.

Pero, me sentí atrapado! Pegado por no decir nada después de todo. Sólo un cáncer romántico ...

Le pregunté a Haru después de recuperar mi paciencia, especialmente Tsuna. Pero me perseguía.

"Haru, ¿cómo él [Tsuna] es tan importante para ti?"

Ella no respondió. Debo recordar de nuevo a esos días. Cuando llegué por primera vez a su casa, me prometió enseñarme y entender el idioma japonés y la pronunciación mejor. En el contrato, que tenía que ayudarla a aprender y entender ruso. A menudo la invitaba a ir a algún lugar. Igual que ella. Ella me ayudó a comprender Japón, especialmente su gente y su cultura, sociedad. A veces le leía algunas historias de Anton Chejov.

Soy un admirador de Chejov, Pushkin, Turgenev y Dostoievski, pero me gustan los de Tolstoi. Recordé un poema de Pushkin que le leí, en lengua rusa: _Te quiero_ \- Pushkin.

La he querido: tal vez, aún exista el amor  
En mi alma y no se apagó;  
Aunque, que no la preocupe nunca más;  
No quiero que nada la amargue.

La he querido silente, desesperado,  
Angustiado por la timidez, a veces, por los celos;  
La he querido de todo corazón, con toda mi ternura,  
Así espero que esté querida por el otro.

Comencé a vivir y usar más japonés. Pero, por supuesto, mi orgullo es demasiado alto me hizo raro. A veces tocaba algunas canciones rusas para Haru escuchar. Le gustaba "Kto prostit" - "Alguien perdona" a Murat Nasyrov primero. Ella siempre escucha esto.

Кто-то простит, кто-то поймёт

Но от меня любовь не уйдёт

И на песке размытом волной

Я напишу образ твой

( _Alguien ama, alguien no_

 _Alguien perdona y alguien se olvidó_

 _Pero en la arena, amarillo y húmedo_

 _Alguien escribe que nunca me arrepentiré_ )

Ella jugó "Sakura" para mí. Lo escuché dos veces, luego me enamoré. A veces he jugado canciones para ella. Ella cantó para mí. Incluso dije así, una promesa:

"Si gano el Grand Prix, ¿qué quieres?"

"Puedes seguirme a Kyoto, únete a mí, por favor, enséñame a patinar!"

"¡Promete, voy a venir!"

Otabek Altin podría ser mi buen amigo, mi gran mocoso. Pero, por supuesto, mi hermoso nunca entendería el romance como éste. Mantuve esta promesa dos semanas antes de regresar a Moscú.

...

Pero esta vez, Haru ni siquiera mencionó nada al respecto. Quería contarlo, pero estaba deprimido, colapsado. Me senté, sentí dolores y grité: _"¡Perdido, perdido desastrosamente, inútil!_ " Una hada rusa, un tigre ruso, un luchador ruso, un monstruo ruso, pero me debilité en un momento necesario ...

...

...

...

Mi corazón se había roto ... a causa de ella ...

...

Ella siguió a Tsuna cuando eran jóvenes. Ella considera Tsuna como amigo principio, pero después, cuando Tsuna la impresionó, se cayó en el amor, la realidad. Esos días estuve en Rusia, hablando con Daniil Shevchenko y nuestros amigos. Tan trágico

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

"¡Yuri-kun, por favor ven aquí!"

Haru me recordó! Me quedé en silencio. No más mencionar de todos modos. Haru ahora, debe haber olvidado. Puede que supiera que gané el Gran Premio, pero podría haber olvidado la promesa. Ella me devolvió esta cosa. Cuidé, sorprendida cuando se fue. Tsuna, Gokudera! ¡Lo sabía! Yo me quedé fuera. Incliné la cabeza. De repente me acordé de Murat Nasyrov de, me di cuenta:

" _Alguien ama, alguien no_

 _Alguien perdona y alguien se olvidó_

 _Pero en la arena, amarillo y húmedo_

 _Alguien escribe que nunca me arrepentiré_ "

¿Que podria decir? Yo sólo recordaba a su papel:

"Yuri, siempre eres un buen tipo en mi corazón"

Déjalo ser. Debe aceptar que Haru caminaría con Tsuna. Todavía estoy Yuri Plisetsky, un extranjero. Necesito dejarlo ir. Todavía rezaba por ella. Escribí en japonés, luego lo envié al templo. Simplemente pensé:

"Haru Miura ... por favor, olvídame! Yo te había ayudado, ahora, no tengo más deuda con, tengo que seguir aprendiendo, tienes que caminar por tu cuenta yo siempre cuidaré, pero tú debes ser fuerte Tsuna es tu futuro, asumir la responsabilidad, estar con Tsuna ... y ... olvidarme ... ¡Te seguiré esperando desde Tokio a Moscú!"

Puede que sea así, sentí, cuando el amor se rompe, ... debe ser tan trágico y las lágrimas mucho. Yo lloré. Pero debo continuar. ¡Debe continuar! ¡Do svidanya!

Parece, Kto la prostit, una vez más, ven a mí ...

 _ **Olvídeme, Haru Miura**_. Yo - Yuri Plisetsky, debe continuar.


End file.
